Happenstance
by naruchanny
Summary: Fate seems to want Sasuke and Naruto together. What unexpected series of events will lead to their meeting? Sasunaru. AU. A little humor and agnst too, but there was no genre option of MILD humor and angst.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke would kill me if I did.**

**Warnings: AU. Sasunaru. **

**A/N: It's a bit long, but I didn't want to break the story up. **

* * *

"Neji you know Kiba right?" Hinata's already quiet voice hushed down to a whisper. "Well of course you know Kiba he's your friend." She murmured answering her own question. She tapped her index fingers together, a nervous habit she had since she was quite young.

Neji looked over at his usually quiet cousin, and watched her as he stopped at a red light. She was nervously chewing on her thumb not that it was unusual; he knew something was wrong from the fact that she was peeling skin.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he asked concerned. Neji had only recently started caring for Hinata, as kids he was jealous of her father's fortune, and his greed. Only last year when she transferred to his school did they became closer, almost like siblings. He wondered how he could ever have hated this shy overly nice girl.

He snapped out of his thoughts "What's wrong Hinata, did he hurt you?" he said suddenly accelerating out of the red light.

"No" Hinata quickly said sitting up and waving her hands at him.

She cowered again. "It's nothing like that; it's just that well he..."

"He asked me out." She practically yelled turning bright red.

Neji stared right at Hinata, forgetting he was behind the wheel.

"NEJI STOP!!!!!" she shouted thrusting a pointed finger at the windshield.

Neji looked at where she was pointing, he saw a kid in the middle of the road. He slammed on the breaks jerking himself and Hinata forward.

* * *

"I don't know when I'll be home" the boy said into the phone irritated.

He dribbled the basketball he'd been holding with his free hand, but had to stop when he couldn't hear the other voice on the line.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah I'll be home before then" he tried to spin the ball on his finger but it swirled out of his grasp, bounced on the sidewalk and rolled onto the street.

He stepped off the sidewalk to get it but was only concentrating on the voice on the other side, preventing him from seeing the car heading in his direction.

He saw the car looming closer, there was a horrible screeching sound and he didn't know if it was from the brakes or his scream. He kneeled down and covered his head as if that would save him from impact.

He heard silence then opened his eyes; the car was mere inches from his face. He stared at the car for a while before two people stepped out of the truck, a guy and girl. They must have been siblings because they looked almost exactly the same except for of course their gender. They had the same grey eyes, same dark hair, and same pale skin.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked anxiously as she ran over to where he was and kneeled down beside him.

He looked at himself, "I'm fine I guess."

"I'm sorry" the guy said unapologetically, while the girl watched him as if he'd keel over any minute and die. He stood up starting to get annoyed at the pair of onlookers.

"Where's my ball?" he asked looking around.

Hinata and Neji gave each other a look before turning back to the boy.

"Awww man" he said bending down, he tried to pull his flattened basketball out from underneath the front left tire.

He noticed his phone on the ground and picked it up and continued with the conversation he'd been having. The Hyuuga's were relieved the kid wasn't hurt and were even more relieved that he didn't care that he was almost run over. After apologizing many times, mainly on Hinata's part, they drove away but not before giving Konohomaru a twenty for the ball. He happily accepted, besides he knew where a store was and it was only a minor detour from the park.

* * *

"Why do you insist on being in this relationship?"

He answered the same way he'd always had. "I don't know" he said quietly.

"Naruto why do you do this to yourself? Everyone's worried you know? They call me all the time, not that I can tell them anything, we have patient confidentiality."

She paused to study the blond to see if her words were affecting him at all. He was lying on the stiff leather couch. He had his head propped up on his orange pillow and was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You have to get out of that relationship! He treats you badly, he abuses you, you've told me yourself. I know you want help or you wouldn't come to me. Now I ask again why you stay with him." By this time she was standing, demanding an answer.

Technically that wasn't true, Tsunade, made him come to therapy. She was the head of the orphanage and practically raised Naruto.

He sat up or rather slouched, he always felt even sadder here, he hated it. Shizune was nice enough but she just demanded too many answers. She was even nice enough to give him free sessions seeing how Tsunade and she were such good friends.

He knew no one would understand why he stayed with him, and every time he tried to explain it came out so pathetically. He tried anyway "He's the first one to notice me, the only who can understand me. Before him… before him I didn't exist, it was like my life started when he came in the picture."

He stared at Shizune as if saying 'tell me what to do then?'

Shizune stared at the blond wondering how he came to be in this situation. Based on his life as he told her, he had plenty of people who cared about him despite being an orphan. He was about to enter his last year of high school, he had a steady job not exactly in the most suitable workplace but he seemed to enjoy it there. Then _he _came into his life and ruined it, somehow Naruto became dependent on him, somehow Naruto loved him. After two months of dating he began to hit Naruto and one month after that Tsunade sent him to therapy and 3 months after that, here he was, more miserable than ever, and still in a crappy relationship. Sometimes she wished she could knock some sense into him.

She tried a new approach "You feel no one understands you but him, why is that?"

"He just does, it's not something I could make someone like you understand!" he stopped himself and after a moment he apologized. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay" she said. "Maybe we should stop for today; it's almost been an hour and a half."

_He's never lost his temper before_, she thought, maybe this was a side effect from the abuse.

"I want you to come back a week from today, same time" she said.

"And as always I want you to focus on the positives in life you know friends…" she stopped herself almost forgetting he had no family. She gave a warm smile as he walked out.

He gave a short 'bye' grabbing his jacket as he left.

In truth Naruto hated going to therapy it seemed to make him more depressed. He slipped on his jacket ready for the long cloudy day, he searched the skies for a spot of blue but found none. He reached in his pockets to find his keys. When he found they weren't there he walked back to the office pouting that he had to see that place before his next visit in a week.

He listened at the door 'when are you going to be home?' Shizune was on the phone.

He walked in anyway, she turned toward him and he mouthed 'I forgot my keys' she nodded sipping her coffee as she held the phone in her other hand.

"Are you at least going to be home before dinner then?"

Naruto spotted his keys under the couch.

"I said are you at least going to be home before then?"

He headed for the door again when she screamed "WHAT HAPPENED?! HELLO WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Naruto turned at her panicked voice

"Shizune?" he said calmly.

She seemed to be frozen "Shizune?" he tried again.

No response. He walked right up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She blinked then dropped her coffee all over Naruto's shoes.

"Ouch" Naruto jumped around on one leg pulling off his shoe with both hands.

Shizune snapped out of it.

"Oh Naruto I'm so sorry" she said helping him out of his shoes. He managed to get his shoes off before he got seriously burned.

"I'm sorry it's just my son was talking then he yelled for some reason" she picked up the phone again and listened to it.

Naruto feeling abandoned made his way to the door,

"You're okay? Good." He heard as he left.

Naruto unlocked the door to his beaten down civic and threw his shoes in the passenger seat. He had to work in 45 minutes so he couldn't make the 30 minute drive it took to get home. Instead he settled on buying a new pair at a store near where he worked. He rolled down his window and let his fingers fly in the wind. At a red light he put his hands down against the cold exterior of the car, feeling the dirt stick to his fingers. How did he manage to get his car so dirty? He shrugged he was too lazy to clean it and too cheap to pay to have his car washed.

_Why do you stay with him?_

The Question popped in his head, he started feeling depressed again.

Luckily at the moment his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket glad for the distraction but groaned as he saw the name appear on the phone screen, not him anyone but him. He answered it pulling into a parking space, he knew if he didn't Gaara would come down to where he worked and see if he was okay.

"Helllooo" he said in a cheery voice.

A dark voice replied "How was it?"

"As spectacular as ever" he said sarcastically.

The voice on the other end was silent.

Naruto groaned "Is that all?"

Another silent reply.

"Look" Naruto said "I dunno why everyone worries about me I'm fine, I'm practically an adult, and I practically raised myself and if you have nothing to say I'll be going."

Before the other voice had a chance to reply he hung up the phone and stepped out of his car.

_Gosh! Sometimes Gaara's annoying! _Half the time he called him he'd never even say anything, then sometimes he'd unexpectedly show up, watching him. He knew Gaara was just trying to be a good friend, after all, he had known the guy for the past 6 years. They both had a connection growing up in the orphanage and they stayed good friends even after they both turned 18.

About 3 months ago Naruto confronted him and asked why he always followed him around, he simply answered "To make sure he doesn't hurt you."

Naruto raged "He'd never hurt me." In answer Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled up his sleeve. They both stared at the purple bruise that covered most of his arm before Naruto snapped his hand away rolling down his sleeve mumbling an excuse.

He snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was in front of the shoe section. Lately he'd black out forgetting pieces of his life; he didn't even remember walking into the store. He made a mental note to tell Shizune about them next week. He browsed through the aisles looking for his shoe size. He never was too particular about clothing or shoes or his hair, so he chose out the cheapest black pair and tried them on, he ended up liking them so he wore them and carried the box with his dirty shoes to the cashier's line. He stood behind a boy that only had a ball with him, on closer inspection he noticed it was: "Konohomaru" the boy turned towards him and upon seeing who it was he gave a big smile "Naruto!" he almost shouted.

They didn't know if they should hug or not so they stood awkwardly for a second.

Naruto broke the silence "How've you been? How's basketball going?"

Konohomaru took a step closer to the cash register "Oh it's not the same without you" he frowned "Aren't you coming back this fall?"

Naruto sighed "I can't, it's my senior year and I have work and I promised Kiba I'd join the baseball team and…well you know how it is?"

"15.99" the cashier said.

Konohomaru frowned and handed the cashier his newly acquired twenty. He grabbed his basketball and waited at the edge of the checkout for the other boy to buy his things. When Naruto received his change the smaller boy continued where he left off." You should at least visit Iruka" he said walking with alongside him into the cloudy summer day. "You haven't seen any of us in months. Iruka's worried."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, he felt bad for abandoning everything all of a sudden. After thinking Naruto said "Yeah I'll do that and maybe I could watch a few of your games this season, give you tips"

Konohomaru's eyes lit up "You mean it? Well you know where to find us. I'm late I have to go" He went running toward the rec center. Naruto waved after him, and then he went to his car to throw the coffee stained shoes in his trunk and walked to work.

* * *

He walked in silence staring at the sky through his round sunglasses. Shino was glad it was turning out to be a cloudy day that way he had an excuse to wear his jacket that covered his arms and most of his face. He stared toward the park; he always liked looking at it, he savored those ten minutes it took him to walk to work. He didn't like where he worked but he didn't exactly hate it. That Kiba was just a bit too loud and that Neji a bit too creepy always going on about destiny. He'd much rather spend his day with the insects he caught and studied, it was a hobby his dad had passed down on him. Bugs would always bite him on the arms and when everyone questioned him about it he got tired of explaining his hobby, which no one seemed to understand. So he decided to start wearing jackets, he wore them in any weather and grew to like it. It also kept the questions at bay; people seemed to know he was a private person hiding behind the sunglasses and jacket.

He crossed to the restaurant he worked at and bid farewell to the park. On the side of the road he noticed a flattened basketball and frowned, he hated trash. He knelt down to pick it up when a black moving spot caught his attention. He identified it immediately as a June-bug stuck on its back. He carefully flipped in on its belly with his index finger. The June bug immediately flew up and zig zagged around him as if saying 'thank you' and flew towards freedom. He watched it fly until he didn't see it anymore and reluctantly turned toward Osaka's the restaurant he worked at.

He walked straight in, past the seating area to the back and threw the ball away in a large trash. He took off his jacket revealing a long sleeved white dress shirt and a black bowtie. He placed his jacket and sunglasses in his cubby and put on the black apron hanging on the back wall. He looked in the tiny mirror by the back door and straightened his collar. He saw a figure rush past him in the mirror muttering to himself. He turned to see Neji violently throwing on his apron.

"Did Kiba come in today?" he demanded.

Shino shook his head frowning "I don't think so but I only got here myself. What happened?"

Neji didn't need persuading to answer "The nerve of that guy. That horn dog asked out my cousin. My innocent little cousin. I mean he's been out with like 60 girls this past month, and he's always talking about these 'conquests' and now he expects me to sit back and watch him make a 'conquest' out of my cousin." Neji fumed "If he comes here tell him to wait here, I'm going to the shitter."

Shino never pegged Neji as the swearing type; in any case he was glad he wasn't Kiba.

Speaking of the horn-dog he came in yelling "I'm here the party can start!"

Shino studied Kiba carefully; did he really like him enough to tell him? He debated silently in his mind for a few seconds; in the end he decided no one deserved the fate of being the object of Neji's wrath.

"Kiba did you ask out Hinata?"

Kiba froze mid-dance and looked up at Shino "How'd you know?"

Shino sighed "Neji's pissed! I've seen him mad but he looks…" he just shook his head.

"Oh shit" Kiba said a frightened look on his face.

They both knew how mad he could get, once Neji had beat up a customer claiming it was self defense but they had both seen Neji start and finish the fight, the guy was utterly defenseless. When they questioned him about it he simply stated "He pissed me off." Fortunately for his job, the beaten guy was too scared to press charges against the restaurant.

"I didn't think she'd tell him so soon" Shino wasn't sure if Kiba was telling him or if he was simply thinking aloud.

Shino warned "he's in the restroom right now."

Kiba's eyes widened.

They both froze when they heard his voice "There you are Kiba I wanted to talk to you about something" he said in an abnormally nice voice. Neji was slowly walking toward Kiba with his arms crossed and a wicked grin on his face.

Kiba not hearing the next word ran from the restaurant. Neji ran immediately after yelling "Come back here!"

_Oh Great_ Shino thought _now I'll have to do double the work_. He shrugged his shoulders and started taking orders from very puzzled customers.

* * *

Itachi hated when Sasuke closed their coffee shop early and Sasuke hated waiting till 9 to close it. He didn't even know why he still worked there, his parents died years ago; _they_ owned the coffee shop not _him_.It was his mom's dream to own a coffee shop even if it didn't make that much money. In fact Sasuke wondered if it made any profit, Itachi always handled the business parts. Of course being an Uchiha meant he'd receive a big inheritance at eighteen. Sasuke's dad was from a rich family, so for one of his mother's birthdays his dad surprised her with a gift: Rotuna's Café named after her mother, Sasuke's grandmother. It was located downtown in the city.

Itachi and Sasuke lived above it in a small 2 bedroom loft apartment. Itachi had already come into his money, but insisted on working and dragging down Sasuke with him. He made it very clear that if he didn't work at the Café he could find a job in a different place, in other words, he'd kick him out. So Sasuke was stuck there 6 hrs a day five days a week, at least during summer.

The only other people who worked there were a husband and wife who were very good friends with Sasuke's mom, Sasuke could barely stand them. Sure they were nice enough but they seemed phony, at least to Sasuke they did. They claimed that the coffee shop was their life and they didn't mind running it. He would have happily agreed if not for Itachi.

He seriously was thinking about closing it even thought it was only 4. He looked around the only people there were a man who sipped his cappuccino and read a poetry book, a phony, and then there was the annoying giggling middle school girls who blushed when Sasuke turned there way. He thought he should encourage them so they'd return, but then he remembered he didn't care if they came back or not.

He scanned the single aisle of books, he might actually try to read one, he was that bored. His mom had liked to read why didn't he? Instead he settled on studying the walls as he often did trying to name the shade of red that covered them, deep burgundy, gloomy red, no. His mother had designed the place including the pictures that hung on the wall, she took them all. They were all of nature, trees, hills, birds and every other living thing that wasn't human. All except the picture that hung above the entrance, his eyes paused on the picture of the happy family it was his mom, dad and Itachi then the next picture was of the same people only with an addition of baby Sasuke. He always thought horrible thoughts whenever he saw that picture; were they terrified when they died? Was his mom? She didn't die instantly she was alive in the hospital for a week. He couldn't help thinking these thoughts; he was a negative person by nature. What did anyone else expect? His parents died when he was young. He was raised by his aunt who did so by sending them a monthly check and sent for them to visit her house on the outskirts of the city once a month. Itachi was his only company and he had to admit he wasn't the most normal person; in fact he was quite odd. Sasuke observed little things he did, he'd loose his temper easily yet somehow he managed keep a calm exterior, he'd always say weird things that didn't make sense. Like there parents had to die so him and Sasuke would be able to exist, it confused Sasuke but he kept his mouth shut. Recently he hardly saw him at all which he admitted he couldn't complain about.

In school he resented all his classmates for having parents and he hated his teachers for looking down on him with pity. As a result Sasuke was lonely most of his life and anyone who tried to intervene usually gave up calling Sasuke a "hopeless case." He wasn't happy he wasn't really sad, it's just the way he was: cold and alone. He could never change that fact, he proved that when he decided to join a band last year. He thought he could be normal but he hated it and accepted that he'd probably be alone the rest of his life unless he changed, which he wasn't prepared to do. So it was an endless cycle of hate and change, or lack of change.

"Hide me!" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts, he saw a brunette yelling and running toward him. He dove on Sasuke's side of the counter crouching, hidden from view.

The brunette looked up at Sasuke and begged "You have to help me!"

'Like shit' Sasuke was about to say but he looked around and everyone was running out as if there was about to be a showdown between two cowboys.

Sasuke was just about to tell him to get lost when he heard another pair of footsteps walk in. He locked eyes with a tall, long haired, grey eyed male. He met Sasuke's gaze and slowly walked towards him. The brunette down below tugged on his shorts pleadingly, Sasuke ignored him staring at the other guy.

The long haired man spoke at last "Did a guy come running and crying in here?" he took a moment to look around.

"Normally when one walks into a coffee shop they at least have the decency to buy a cup before badgering the cashier."

Sasuke didn't know what got into him, he didn't care for the brunette on the ground, in fact he hated him; he was weak. But Sasuke especially hated the man standing in front of him. Sasuke had never met him before in his life but he could already tell that he was full of himself thinking he could get an answer before buying a cup of coffee.

The long haired guy smirked "Hmmm, I was trying to be nice but now it looks like I'll be kicking 2 asses".

Sasuke smiled, Neji had no idea what he was getting into. Though its not like he could know Sasuke took endless years of martial arts, the one thing that did interest him.

Just as Sasuke was about to jump over the counter Kiba stood up and held Sasuke's shirt back. He turned toward Neji "Dude, I know you're pissed but hear me out."

Sasuke tried to shake Kiba off, but he ignored him and went on "I swear I'm serious about Hinata."

They stared at each other before a fist came out of nowhere; Neji punched Kiba hard on the face. Kiba was knocked into bags of coffee beans. Kiba grabbed onto his nose cursing aloud, Neji looked like he was about to hit him again, but instead he left muttering showing he was madder than before.

Kiba reached for the counter with all the cream, sugar, and napkins. He grabbed a bunch of white napkins and wadded them all up into a ball and pressed it to his nose. Sasuke scowled at him behind his back. Kiba helped himself to a chair, Sasuke was debating whether to throw him out or punch him himself for causing such a mess.

_That's it_! Sasuke thought, who cared if Itachi was going to be mad? He decided to close the place, he went to lock the door and turn the open sign to close. He was going to make the brunette idiot clean up the coffee beans but he saw tears in his eyes so he ended up cleaning it himself.

After he cleaned, he turned off all the machines and threw out old coffee and put away the scones, wondering how people could eat such sugary pastries. He turned toward the chairs only to see Kiba still sitting there. Sasuke started putting the chairs on top of the tables hoping the brunette would get the picture, but he of course took it the wrong way and confided in him.

"It was worth it you know?" he said

Sasuke ignored him and continued to lift chairs moving closer to the brunette.

"I asked out his cousin whose totally worth it, I'm usually and all around kind of guy but…"

Sasuke continued to ignore him and silently cursed him for not leaving.

"You know that one thing that makes you change your ways."

"So what's he like?" Sasuke asked Kiba looked at him surprised then laughed, really laughed, shoulders back and mouth open.

In fact Sasuke had no idea what Kiba was talking about 'one thing that's worth it'? What did that even mean? He never had anything remotely close to that. Once again he found himself getting angry. _'Why doesn't the bloody bastard leave_' he thought.

He left only the chair Kiba was sitting on and ran upstairs two at a time to get his keys. He walked through the tiny living space, past Itachi's door toward his own tiny room where he found his keys on his desk. As he headed back down he stopped at the top of the stairs; he strained to hear if the freak was still there. Upon hearing nothing he went down and rolled his eyes as he saw his uninvited guest still sitting there staring at the pictures. Sasuke was just about to chase him out when he spoke out "Can you take me to the hospital?" then he fell to the ground

_Oh Shit_ Sasuke thought,

* * *

"Look at this one" Sakura held up a light pink summer dress.

"That's cute." Ino complimented.

They made their way down the mall stores each determined to buy ten new outfits.

"Oh did you hear about AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ino went running into a store.

Sakura stared after her blond friend "what's up with her" suddenly as if on queue the biggest bug appeared out of nowhere hovering above her as if it was about to attack her. She screamed and copied Ino's reaction. Once in the store she made sure the bug was nowhere near her and checked to see if all her shopping bags were there.

When everything was checked she scanned the baby clothes store that she found herself in for her friend. 'Is she still cowering' she thought. But much to her surprise she saw Ino taking to a very attractive dark haired girl with stunning grey eyes.

Sakura snuck up behind Ino and gave her a light punch, Ino let out a cry.

"OW" she protested.

"That was for leaving me alone with that bug, it almost flew into my hair!"

Ino scoffed "I knew you would get away. Anyways, this is my best friend from middle school Hinata." She motioned to the girl holding out her hand. Sakura took the shy girls outstretched hand and said the usual greetings.

The dark haired girl smiled at Sakura then suddenly Hinata was frozen in place, they both stared at her and then stared at where she was looking, they saw a male version of Hinata walk in only he had longer hair and he had a hard stern face where Hinata's was warm and soft.

"Neji" she said as he approached her.

Neji completely ignored Sakura and Ino as he stood in front of her.

"Neji you didn't…" she said breaking eye contact, she looked from side to side then looked up again "you didn't do anything to Kiba?"

Neji was silent for a moment and Hinata's eyes seemed to get bigger. Neji let out a small chuckle "No" he said "I mean I punched him, I was about to beat him to a pulp but that bastard looked sincere, WHICH, BY THE WAY, HE NEVER IS, so I'll give him one shot and I'll give you my blessing."

Hinata smiled and threw herself at Neji "Thank you"

"But if he ever cheats on you or hurts you in anyway, he's dead"

Hinata pulled away, "Does that mean I can bring him to Ten-Ten's party?"

"Yeah sure you can bring him along." He left with a smile on his face.

"See you later" Hinata said waving at him.

When he was gone Ino asked "who was that?"

"My cousin Neji" she said getting back into shy mode.

"Never mind that" Sakura butt in "what's all this about a party"

Hinata invited them along, saying Neji's friend definitely wouldn't mind if they came and gave them his address. Sakura and Ino left with a new determination.

* * *

"Where's that frickin Kakashi anyway?" He was suppose to be an adult not some guy who was so irresponsible that he didn't open his shop 3 out of the seven days of the week.

Naruto listened into his phone but got no answer again. He hated how unreliable his boss could be. Most days that he wasn't going to open the shop Kakashi at least warned him that day. He hated days where he had to wait for Kakashi for hours sometimes before he finally opened the shop.

Most of the time he like working at Kakashi's Adult book store. In fact, Kakashi was pretty laid back. But some days he just aggravated Naruto, like today. Naruto growled and dialed Kakashi's phone number again. Perhaps Kakashi sensed that Naruto was fuming because he answered this time "Yo" he said in his usual bored voice.

"So you gonna open the shop today?" Naruto asked calmly and nicely.

Kakashi "mmmmmed" into the phone as if he knew he was pissing off Naruto and finally made up his mind "NO."

Naruto lost it "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?!" he slammed the phone shut, and turned it off. He didn't feel like listening to any of Kakashi's absurd excuses.

He tried to calm himself down. At least he had the rest of the day off. He walked to his car. _Maybe Kiba's up for a pizza. No_. _He's probably working._ Then he remembered Konohomaru, after all he was only five minutes from the rec. His mind was made up; it would do him some good to see old friends. He reached it in less than 3 minutes by car. He parked in the staff parking hoping Iruka would see his car. He walked toward the courts finding himself smiling at the familiar place. This was where he met _him._

Before he reached the courts he heard Konohomaru barking out orders, he stopped and watched him for a while. He had to admit Konohomaru had gotten better but he was still weak in defense.

Then suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder, he turned to see Iruka. Naruto smiled and for some inexplicable reason Naruto felt like crying right then and there. He always saw Iruka as a father figure, if he did end up bawling his eyes out; there was no doubt in his mind that Iruka would understand.

Instead Naruto stuck out his hand, Iruka laughed and gave him a warm hug. Naruto thought he felt a warmness fall down his cheek.

"Naruto" he said sternly "why haven't you've come to see us?"

Naruto laughed it off and replied coolly, "Well you know I'm so busy and all Sensei."

"I saw your car parked, so I came out before you left again."

"I wouldn't have left without saying hi" he said defensively, then added: "I was just watching Konohomaru coach the team, he seems to be doing great"

Iruka gave Naruto a funny look "You seem different Naruto I don't know how but you do."

Naruto didn't know what to say to this luckily Iruka changed the subject.

"Konohomaru's not the coach we got someone else to volunteer; he should be here any minute.

For some reason this also made Naruto feel sad. Of course they replaced him as coach. He left during winter there was no way they wouldn't find a replacement. He frowned regretting his decision to come here.

Maybe he could escape, if he left now he could say he was on break. Just before he was gonna utter the excuse Iruka said "ah here he is now" Naruto turned around.

He saw a guy around his age walk toward him holding a bag of basketballs. He had short black hair and was unusually pale.

He noticed he was eyeing him too as if studying him as well "Naruto this is Sai the current coach and Sai this is Naruto the former coach." Sai immediately stuck his hand out in front of Naruto, Naruto in turn placed his hand in Sai's and shook it.

They stood their awkwardly for a second before Sai mumbled "I gotta go." He went to the courts and started giving out instructions. He split the kids up into two and when the class saw Naruto they came running and asked if he wanted to play.

"Nah I'd kick all your asses."

Sai however had other plans, "I'll play so it'll be even" Naruto couldn't help but accept.

He was kind of excited, he hadn't played in months. He found his opponent to be a worthy rival as his team was first to score. They played till it started getting dark and Iruka had to call the game to send the kids home. Sai's team won 67-45.

"Not bad Uzumaki" the boy said as he put basketballs into the large green bag.

Naruto helped him "Not so bad yourself" he said. Naruto couldn't help but be drawn to Sai, he had something about him that Naruto liked despite his quietness.

After they cleaned up they continued to talk, while playing one on one.

"Your defense is weak." Sai said as he stole the ball from Naruto and scored a two pointer.

Naruto decided to ignore the last remark and ran for the ball. "Oh yeah, well your shots all wrong, you score but you have no style, watch." He turned around and in one motion threw the ball through the air.

Sai watched as the ball soared through the air; it hit the rim bouncing away from the basket.

Sai let out a long laugh. "You suck. Do you even have a penis?"

Naruto looked embarrassed for a second but ran after the ball again leaving a snickering Sai. He attempted the same shot and this time made it. He looked over at Sai boastfully but by this time the dark haired boy had his hands on his knees and was gasping for air.

"Ah man." He said wiping a tear from his eye. "That was classic."

"Well at least my shots are classy unlike your weird ass shots."

"Well at least I _make _the shot." He said a new wave of laughter coming in.

Naruto continued to try and redeem himself by making more impossible shots. He stood with his back toward the basket and threw it behind his back. Then he closed his eyes for one, and on his last attempt he threw it from the half court line, surprisingly he made every shot.

Sai watched as the blonde made shot after shot. He watched the movement of his body, it was naturally athletic and he had to admit Naruto did add class to the game. He watched him happily for a while.

"Oh shoot! What time is it?" The blonde said as he opened his phone, he forgot that he had turned it off. He pressed the ON button, he saw the screen light up and on it, and it read: _20 missed calls_ and one _text message_ he didn't need to see where the calls were from, he knew where they were from. He checked the text message quickly before he would call him. He excused himself from Sai.

He froze when he saw what it said: **I thought you were at work and who's the guy? **

Helooked all around searching for any dark figures but everywhere he looked it was dark. He speed dialed one and prayed for an answer. He got the machine.

"Nooo!" He yelled as he ran to his car, trying the number again. He finally heard someone pick up but they didn't say anything.

"Hello…Hello. I know I'm suppose to be at work but Kakashi gave me the day off and that was just..." he was cut off by a deep voice

"Why do you hurt me when all I ever do is love you"

"No" Naruto pleaded "that guy was nothing you're not angry are you?"

The voice was silent for a minute before he finally spoke again.

"Come to me Naruto come and I'll forgive you."

Just then he heard footsteps slowly creeping behind him looming closer; he didn't have to look back to know who it was.

Naruto turned around and saw him. He ran to him, got on his knees, and wrapped his arms around his lover's legs. "Don't hurt anyone" he pleaded "please."

"Why you do insist on saving filth?" he replied evenly "You hurt me badly I can't help myself."

"No" Naruto pleaded. Instead of answering the dark shadow pulled Naruto up and pushed him toward the car pinning his hands against it. He buried his nails into Naruto's wrist. His face was so close to Naruto's that he could tell he had been drinking.

"You've been drinking lets talk about it tomorrow." He said turning completely away from the man.

"Why do you hurt me?" the voice said again as he squeezed Naruto's wrist harder,

"You're hurting me. Stop, you don't mean it you're drunk." Not paying any attention to Naruto's words he dug his nails into his skin and squeezed till Naruto moaned in pain and he felt warm liquid running down his arms. Naruto tried to get away but was no match for the taller figure.

He pushed Naruto up to his car with his whole body; Naruto stayed frozen meeting the taller figures dark eyes. The taller man pressed his face onto the blondes bringing him into a forced kiss, he pushed his tongue down his throat. He grabbed onto Naruto's head pulling him closer. He kept pulling harder until Naruto had to pull away to catch a breath.

"See?" he said "you don't love me."

Naruto went to hug him but was easily pushed away. He then felt a fist hit him in the stomach Naruto knew enough from experience that it would leave a mark.

The taller figure rammed his body against Naruto's. This time he screamed "You'll never escape!" he continued to beat Naruto who didn't even fight back, it was penance for his foolishness, and he deserved it.

Then he entered darkness.

* * *

"I HATE that guy." Sasuke yelled again.

He was stuck in the hospital emergency room, he tried many times to go through the door Kiba had gone through but many times he was swept away by security. SECURITY in an emergency room that was the stupidest thing ever. He paced around the floor even though every seat was filled and all were eyeing him. If there was one thing he hated, it was the hospital, the smell of sick, a smell that reminded him of his parents. He hated the people sitting there pathetically waiting. He looked especially annoyed at the couple who was crying in the corner. He wondered what was wrong with anyone; no one looked sick but an old guy who sat miserably in the corner and a calmer girl who held up her hand exposing a finger that was bent completely backwards.

He couldn't take it anymore; he went up to the window. Again the woman saw him coming and motioned for security. Not paying attention to the nearing guards he leaned on the counter toward her again.

"I've told you I'm not waiting for anyone I don't even know that guy I brought in," he said as if trying to reason with her. "But he has my car keys if you can go get them or hell I could if you get security to let me through."

"Let's step outside son" one of the guards spoke.

They stood behind him and he obediently made his way outside.

"We know you're worried. Just stop harassing the nurses and stay out here." One of the burly guards said as they went back in.

"I'm not worried!" He yelled as he kicked a trash can. He sat on the steps, it was cold and it was starting to drizzle. _My luck! The one day it rains in summer. _Sasuke wasn't about to get wet on that bastards account, at least he left his car open thinking he wouldn't have to stay here that long.

When he helped the brunette walk to the emergency room, he put one of Kiba's arms around his own shoulders. By the time he handed Kiba over to the nurses the brunette was barely conscious and was reaching toward Sasuke's hand; Sasuke panicked and absentmindedly put his keys in Kiba's hands.

He opened the passenger door and sat down; at least he was parked closely so he could see if the bastard came out. He settled himself down watching sprinkles of rain hit the window. They gradually grew bigger till huge drops splattered all fusing into a hypnotizing spectacle lulling Sasuke into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hello Naruto"

"Ummm, this isn't Naruto, its Sai. Naruto's here at the rec center he's been beaten or something. He doesn't want me to take him to the hospital, he told me to call you."

Sakura straightened out, "What did he do to him this time? Hold on I'll be right there. Which rec center?"

"You know the one on Sarutobi lane by all the restaurants"

"Yeah it's by Naruto's work I'll be right there" she hung up the phone hands shaking.

She grabbed her car keys and yelled "Ino I can't go after all, I'll be back" She ran for the door ignoring Ino's questions.

She reached her car in record time, and screeched out of the parking lot. She estimated she could make it there in 10 minutes, that is, paying no mind to the speed limits. The clouds hung menacingly in the sky threatening to burst; she hoped to get there before it started to rain. Sakura wasn't religious but she prayed anyway, "Let Naruto be okay."

Her car pulled into the abandoned parking lot. She saw two cars and noticed one was Naruto's. Beside his car she saw two figures. When she pulled next to it her headlights illuminated the scene, Naruto on the floor and a tall figure standing next to him. She saw his face for an instant; it was pale as the moon. She turned off the car quickly and got out rushing to Naruto's side.

"Naruto" she called to him. She examined his face; he had a bleeding lip and a purple cheek. For a second his face looked like it was wincing in pain but she then realized he was trying to smile.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry anymore, we're done. I don't wanna go back to him I wanna end it, I do, but it's so hard. "

"It's okay." She put a hand understandingly on his shoulder as she always did and stood up.

"Can you help me get him to the car?" she asked the pale stranger.

He nodded and they positioned themselves on either side of him placing his arms around their shoulders. They gently hoisted him up, and walked toward the rear door where Sakura opened the door. They carefully positioned him on the seat. He sat there in a daze. Sakura buckled Naruto up like a little kid and shut the door.

"What happened to him?" she turned on the stranger.

He backed away. "I don't know anything. I was the last one to leave and when I came to my car I noticed he was laying there. He told me to call you and he kept saying 'we're through we're through. That's all I know." He said defensively.

Sakura frowned "Thanks for helping him." She turned to get in her car.

"What about his car?"

"I'll come get it in the morning."

"It'll be towed by then, I volunteer here, trust me they're really strict about their parking spaces. I'll follow you in his car." She looked at him about to object but she saw an honest face staring back at her.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked

"I told you on the phone, I'm Sai." He smiled

She opened the rear door and dug in Naruto's pockets pulling out his keys. She handed them over; he jingled them in her face and went to Naruto's car.

She got in her own leading the way to her apartment; it was closer than Naruto's. She checked for Naruto's headlights many times, Sai stayed faithfully behind her the whole way.

Sakura was getting all too familiar with this scenario, driving Naruto home after he'd been beaten. She tried talking to the authorities many times but they couldn't do anything unless the person in question made a complaint. She vaguely remembered the first time he had been hurt she was drinking coffee with Ino and they were daring each other to talk to the hot cashier when Sakura's phone rang. She answered it like she normally did.

"_Hello"_

"………"

"_Hello"_

"_Sakura…chan" was all he muttered._

_She knew something was wrong "Naruto what is it! What's wrong?"_

"_I'm in…the parking lot… at work. Come get me."_

_She was confused but knew that it wasn't a time for questions. "Hold on I'll be right there."_

She went to where Naruto was and she found him in the exact same position by his car kneeling. She couldn't stop crying she kept asking him what happened and who did it. Every time he shook his head and when she finally lost her patience he told her a lie and said it was random teenagers. However when it happened again almost 3 weeks later, she knew something was wrong and it was then he confided in her.

"_He just looses his temper that's all"_

"_I can't believe you're defending him"_

"_I'm not defending him! I know him and he knows me and I know I can change him!"_

"_You sound like a girl."_

She remembered how he laughed at that and how quickly he made her forget the subject. So many times she was fooled and found herself ignoring the bruises on his body. She cried many times feeling so helpless, she'd begun to think crazy thoughts in which she swore that if she ever saw Naruto's assailant again she'd kill him no hesitation. But she only met him once that first time they started dating. He seemed too mature for Naruto and was kind of quiet.

She should have known then it wasn't right, but then she never saw him again. It was as if he'd hidden himself and Naruto away from the rest of the world.

When they arrived it was starting to sprinkle. They carried Naruto the same way and headed up a flight of stairs to apartment 104. Sakura opened it and they laid Naruto on the couch. She thanked Sai and started tending to his wounds although most were bruises, she put ice on them. She felt a little uncomfortable that Sai hadn't left yet, she looked at him, he was leaning against a wall a hand on his mouth as if contemplating.

"Thank You" she said again.

"Will you drive me to my car? It seems we didn't plan all the way through" he smiled politely.

"Oh yeah" she got to her feet "I forgot all about that. He should be okay it's not as bad as other times." For some reason she felt full of shame as she said that.

She headed toward the door and opened it. She turned toward Sai "Wait" she said "You didn't happen to plan this? Did you?" He smiled again and stepped out into the now rainy night.

* * *

Sasuke opened one eye and saw rain hitting the window. He opened the other fully awake. _Where am I? Oh yeah the hospital, stupid. _He looked around and saw apartment buildings. _Apartment buildings? Wait a minute wasn't I in the hospital building? _He looked around confused, _unless. _He saw a note on the driver's seat, he picked it up:

**Didn't wanna wake you.**

**Come to the party man!**

**Got your keys. Knew you wouldn't mind.**

**Floor number 7.**

Sasuke hit his hands against the seat. After he drove him all the way to the hospital, and waited for him. How does he repay him, he kidnaps him and steals his car keys! He pushed his door open and angrily stepped in the rain. He made his way toward the apartment building and was even more pissed when he saw it had an intercom system. He didn't care he just pressed all the buttons angrily till someone buzzed him in. He made his way toward the elevator and pressed the up arrow and waited. He crossed his arms in frustration. What was wrong with that freak? When he got a hold of him, if he didn't already have a broken nose he was going to break and if it was broken he was going to break it again. Wasn't he unconscious an hour ago? Now that crazy bastard was driving around in stolen cars and going to parties?

The elevator dinged and opened, he stepped in he jabbed the 7 button. When it opened he expected to see an ugly hallway like downstairs instead he saw a luxurious penthouse littered with people. How was he supposed to find him in this? He angrily began his search ignoring all the girls who attempted to approach him. The music was loud, there was people dancing on some random hardwood floorings while others just made out in random places. He couldn't make sense of the apartment there were too much people he passed the same red couch twice. He gave up and tried to find the door but instead he went through another door and went up the stairs that were there. He still heard the music booming in the hall. He reached another door at the top and went through it. It was instantly silent. He stepped into the rain.

He walked toward the ledge of the roof and looked down. It was high enough. How did he end up here, was the world trying to tell him something? There was a low gate-like barrier but on the other side of it there was enough ledge length to sit on. He stepped over and sat down, if the world decided to push him he wouldn't object to it. He looked up embracing the rain.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Sakura walk in the door closing the umbrella she had with her. She removed her jacket and looked at him.

"Naruto you awake?" she moved toward him.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan." He sat up starring at her. "I wanna end it with him."

"You said that last time."

"I'm serious! I realized Sakura, I realized…"

She stared at him then gave him a big hug. "Naruto I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"I mean it, no more. I'm not gonna answer his calls or see him. I realized today how unhappy I was…how people saw me, it was sad."

"You're serious." she whispered seeing him in a new light.

He nodded sadly, she hugged him again.

"Let's celebrate Sakura-chan!" he said with a smile one his face.

"Tomorrow" she demanded.

"No tonight let's get so drunk that I forget him completely, whattya say come on!" He looked at her pleadingly. "Were you suppose to go somewhere else Sakura, you're all dressed up?"

"Oh yeah. Just a party" she said standing up and walking to her small kitchen "You want some tea?!" she yelled.

Naruto was completely silent a thoughtful look on his face. Sakura returned to him. When she saw his face she asked "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and turned to her seriously. "Do your plans always get ruined when something happens to me?"

"Don't be ridiculous" she stood up again and Naruto pulled her down. "No seriously they always do. Don't they?"

"Well I'd rather come help a friend in need than go to some silly party" she said.

Naruto looked like he was slapped across the face. "Go Sakura"

She looked at him surprised "Where?"

"To the party you were going to go to, please." He looked up at her seriously.

She shook her head "I'm not leaving you."

"Well I'll go with you."

"You're hurt" she countered.

"I'm perfectly fine you know I'm a fast healer." That was true, the next day he was always perfectly fine. They argued for 20 minutes, Naruto naturally won the argument.

Naruto put on a jacket moving slowly, Sakura watched him as he cringed in pain, she was about to call the whole thing off when he turned to her and smiled. She sighed, that smile could get anyone to do anything. She turned to walk out the door and he followed behind her slightly limping.

During the car ride she asked him what he was going to do about 'him'.

He smiled at her again and said. "I'll figure it out tomorrow."

She believed he meant to end it, so she drove on praying he was telling the truth.

She found a parking space close enough. They got out and walked toward the towering building. Sakura pressed 79 as Hinata had instructed and they were buzzed in. They waited a few minutes for the elevator and stepped in.

"Remember Naruto I'm not letting you out of my sight…and don't drink too much…and we're only staying for an hour."

He chuckled "don't worry Sakura." She couldn't help but smile back at Naruto, he looked like a child with his face bandaged up.

_I can't believe he convinced me to come here_, she thought, _I should have stood my ground._ But it was too late now. The elevator doors slid open and music poured in. They made there way in. Somehow Naruto found someone he knew and struck up a conversation, he appeared to be Naruto's friend cause he also had a bandaged face, only his was on his nose. Sakura felt like she knew him, but shrugged it off.

"I'll be over there" Sakura yelled over the music to Naruto pointing to a vacant couch. She made her way there with a soda she grabbed from a cooler. She sat down ready to watch him from a distance. Random people would pass by from time to time offering her Jell-O shots and other surely spiked drinks, which she declined.

"Sakura"

Sakura turned to see a familiar face.

"Ino" she stated.

"What happened?" Ino asked

* * *

While she told Ino about the events of that day, Naruto found his opening; he saw Sakura distracted and ran the opposite way. He didn't want to be a burden to her, she should have fun. Naruto decided he would walk home. He found the nearest door and went through it. He saw stairs leading down and up. For some reason he walked up not caring where it led him.

He opened the door and went into the cold night air. He stepped into the night immediately being soaked by the falling rain. He saw a ledge, _perfect_ he thought I'll _never be a burden again_ he stepped over the gate and looked down at his fate.

* * *

Sasuke rested in the rain, he sat at the edge with his hands on the side of the ledge while he looked straight up, he found comfort in the drops that ran down and caressed his face. Slowly he lifted up one finger at a time unclenching his hand from the ledge. Soon his whole right hand sat in his lap and he slowly lifted his left hand fingers, till they too rested in his lap. For a minute Sasuke looked at his hands, he then held them out and prepared to free fall.

He was ready to fall right then and there, but his moment was interrupted when the door opened again. He turned to see someone walking toward him. A blond boy made his way to the ledge, moving like he knew what he was doing. He stepped over the gate about 10 ft. from Sasuke. He must have not seen him cause he went about his business. He stepped over the bars.

_Oh shoot_ Sasuke thought he ran toward him not caring if he fell off himself, which he almost did. He saw the blond put a foot out. Sasuke did the only thing he could; he tackled the blond down toward the roof throwing himself on top of him. Their knees hit the bars. They rolled a few times before stopping, both of them sprawled on the ground. Sasuke felt parts of his arms and legs burning, he winced and opened his eyes, and he saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. For a moment he couldn't think he couldn't move he was transfixed on this face. He had bandages by his lips and another one on his right cheek. If someone were to ask him to describe him there could only be one word: perfect.

"Umm can you get off me" the god spoke.

Sasuke got off him and sat next to him. The blonde began to cry

Sasuke sat uncomfortably next to the crying blond; he was shaking from what had just happened. He let the blonde cry until he grew silent. The rain also seemed to stop and they heard music floating through the air. He side-glanced at the blue-eyed stranger; he was laying peacefully, a stillness on his face. Sasuke looked up at the sky, the clouds were starting to thin and he could see faint stars.

He thought for a moment. Why was he there? _Maybe I was supposed to come here to save this person._ Maybe the world didn't want him to die, for the first time he felt needed. He saved two people all in one day. He was about to break the silence, then he realized he liked it so he continued to stargaze.

* * *

The blond stayed down letting the rain hit his face. Much to his shame he found himself crying. He was relieved because the moment he stepped off that ledge, the moment he knew he was going to die, he regretted it. In that moment he wanted to live, so he prayed to the god he didn't believe in. He prayed that he'd forgive him and save him, even though he knew in that same moment it was impossible.

Yet…an angel _had_ come down to save him and for that Naruto cried. He cried that someone cared enough to send help, when he thought he was completely alone.

The rain cleared and he calmed down. He didn't know what to do so he kept staring at the clearing sky. He felt that this angel somehow understood him as if he'd ask no questions. He felt so like he knew this person. He felt so comfortable.

He didn't know how long it had been but he sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. The angel looked at him. Naruto stared back and for the first time he took a good look at his savior. Naruto's eyes traced over his pale white features, the nose modeled to perfection, the soft curvature of his lips and the arch of his perfect eyebrows. His paleness was otherworldly hair was drenched with water and clung to that pale skin. His dark sharp eyes, resting beneath thick long eyelashes, seemed so alive, perhaps from what had just happened. His jet black hair was shining in the newly uncovered moonlight. He was gorgeous. His face was neutral, but it looked like he was usually scowling, this made Naruto wonder, _could his life be as difficult as mine?_

Naruto offered a hand to his newfound companion speaking with a weak voice "Hi I'm Naruto."

The other boy held out his own hand "Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**This my cameo, hahahaha, this actually happened to me, my finger was bent backwards and I went to an emergency room, but somehow it healed itself I swear, all of a sudden it wasn't broken, it was really weird.**

**A/N: What do you guys think? I intended for this story to be a oneshot, but I realized I had to tie up loose ends. But the other chapters probably won't be as long. Or should I just end it here?**


End file.
